This invention concerns with the high Cr low Ni two-phased cast stainless steel comprising mainly of ferrite phase and some amount of austenite phase blended in it.
High Cr low Ni ferrite-austenite two-phased cast stainless steel has such drawback that its toughness and corrosion resistance remarkably deteriorate relatively short time when it is heat treated at the temperatures ranging from 600.degree. to 900.degree. C., which is generally known as the sensitization phenomenon. Therefore this type of alloy is generally manufactured by the special melting method such as argon oxygen decarburization or vacuum oxygen decarburization method in order to restrict the amount of carbon to less than 0.03 percent and control the amount of gas such as nitrogen at minute quantity.